The Reclusive Girl
by kkluvz2write
Summary: A young woman experiencing family problems finds herself at a bar finally feeling numb, until four strange handsome strangers abduct her. Now she trusts no one, then Adrian comes into her life and turns everything upside down. Will she push him out of her life too? Will he continue to pursue a reclusive girl that refuses to get close to anyone? Rated M for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the VA characters but the OC character and storyline are mine. Lemon/rape warning; enjoy!**

Authors POV:

All I remember is drinking, A LOT. I was so numb, from my parents arguing and saying such hateful things towards each other, so I went out with my best friend to drink, until I couldn't feel anything anymore. I was numb, so numb, but at least I felt no sadness, no sorrow, I simply felt alive and free. So I went to the restroom, and when I walked back to go meet up with my friend again, but instead found four strange men. I'd never seen them before, but they were tall, thin, and so handsome. They were all smiling at me expectantly, I tried to get around them but they trapped me and one of them put a bag over my head, then I felt a sharp pain in my arm and I was out cold. There was blackness all around me, until I suddenly felt a soft surface underneath me, then another sharp pain, this time it was on my neck; suddenly I felt elated as if life was beginning to feel wonderful again. I noticed it was after one of the handsome men had his lips on my neck and I noticed his teeth were sunken into my skin when I moaned with delight. When I awoke the next day, I felt pain flowing throughout my entire being as I managed to stagger over to the bathroom and look in the mirror; I noticed bruises on my neck, a bruise on my arm along with some sporadically found on my entire body. My brown eyes were bloodshot, my body as weak, my long burgundy hair was askew, and I could barely walk without losing my balance. I suddenly realized what had happened the other night when I felt a burning sensation between my legs and noticed there was dry blood and semen around my vaginal area when it suddenly hit me; they raped me after they drugged me and drank my blood . . . only then I'd realized these monsters who drugged me were vampires and I was still in their house. As I walked out and succeeded to miraculously get back home, I showered, had coffee and got along with my life. I kept to myself, carried pepper spray and never walked around strangers. I felt that I was never safe around anyone, so I kept myself far away from everyone and didn't expect to trust anybody the same again.

"Hey freak, move out of the way. I need to get somethin' to eat!" A loud voice told me to get out of the way as I took my tray of food and found a table in a corner. As I snacked on my food and continued to read a wonderful mystery novel (not required for class), I felt as though people were watching me and I suddenly became self conscious. Carlton Community College was not my number one choice but it was the best art school closest to my hometown; I wasn't ready to move away but I definitely didn't want to be anywhere near my parents lately. As I became enraptured by my book again, I felt that strange tingling sensation of being watched. I tried to shake the feeling, but I couldn't help but look around; suddenly two large green orbs were looking my way. I'd never seen such green eyes before, but as soon as I noticed the paleness of the skin as well as his over-attractiveness. I felt disgusted, just as I did after I realized those vampires had taken advantage of me. I stood, packed my book in my bag and threw away the remainder of my meal as I practically ran over towards the ladies' room before I lost my lunch in the toilet. Luckily I had my toothbrush and toothpaste as I managed to brush my teeth before I headed to my art appreciation class. I took out my notebook and began making notes, happy to be able to see what was going on from the back of the classroom.

"Alright everyone, today we'll be working in groups. Be sure to work with the person next to you and turn in the assignment when done. On the screen is part of Picasso's Blue Period; I want you to answer the questions on the board as well as explain to the class why you wrote down what you did." After the professor spoke, I took a look at the questions asked and began writing (1) The media used? (2) The mode of presentation. (3) Describe the image, and (4) How does the art influence you? I suddenly whispered to myself,

"La Vie; life." As I smiled at the irony. I suddenly noticed there was no one sitting next to me, and everyone had partners; all but one person. I looked up to see the same guy with those gorgeous green eyes walk over to me as he sat down beside me.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked with a smirk on his face. I turned away and continued answering the questions as the professor decided to check on our progress. About twenty minutes later she began asking everyone questions and I suddenly felt a knot in my gut, but he spoke up, reading off the answers I wrote down. As the professor nodded her head and listened, I couldn't help but catch his name,

"So Adrian, since you said that this piece gave you a lot of insight to life and is very relatable; would you mind expanding on that please?" The professor took off her glasses as everyone turned to look at us. I suddenly realized he didn't have the answer, but I did. As Adrian remained silent, I looked around, swallowed and began to speak.

"La Vie means life. His painting is a representation of life itself; the darkest moment of finding that when your family is slipping through the cracks, it can be hard to lift yourself up again. At least that's how it felt after my parents filed for a divorce." I sighed as I continued.

"Of course it can be left up to interpretation, there are those who claim the woman in the painting is his mother and the child in her arms is Picasso himself; but I find that to be untrue."

"And why is that Ms. Caux." Suddenly someone giggled on the other side of the room as I sighed; I always hated that my last name sounded like something so inappropriate.

"Well, I understand that Picasso was very gifted and thought to be one of the most talented modern artists in his time, but I don't see why he even had to be in that room. It could have been his father and his mistress addressing Picasso's mother whilst she held a babe in her arms. It could have been Picasso, in another room or another time; I don't know, perhaps even Picasso's grandparents." I shrugged as the professor put her glasses back on and began correcting me, telling me I was completely off and that I could no longer apply "personal matters" to art that we observe in class. I thought it was absurd; why have an art class if you have to limit your imagination and interpretation. Suddenly I felt a hand slide over my own as I pulled away, looking at Adrian with abhorrence when he physically touched me.

"You know, I thought what you said was a great interpretation; no one's right or wrong when it comes to art; we each have our unique views." His smile was kind and honest; I didn't even see his sharp teeth which surprised me. I turned away as I continued to take notes in the following classes as I continued to sit alone and avoid others at all cost.

"Hey, Jayleen right?" Adrian caught my arm as I pulled away and reached for my pepper spray.

"What do you want?" I took my hand out of my purse as I crossed my arms.

"I wanted to know if you'd to come to a little party with me?" He tried to flash me a smile, I hated how good looking he was.

"I don't attend parties." I said in a vile tone.

"Oh well I just figured everyone likes to have a good time every once in a while. You don't have to hide behind your books." He tried to get into my personal space as I took five steps back.

"I-I have to go." I turned to walk away when he pulled me into him.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." His voice was a low whisper, but instead of calming me, I felt even more terrified.

"Get off me!" I pushed away with all my might as I ran from him. I heard whispers from people, apparently the girls thought I was an idiot for not accepting a hug from the dreamy Adrian character, others called me a slut, and honestly I stopped listening. _They_ were the idiots, thinking _he_ was so perfect, thinking vampires were normal/acceptable but I knew better. I'd never fall into their trap again; I refuse to be a victim any more.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, I went to have a cup of hot tea when I noticed a voicemail on my cell phone so I played it.

"Hey Jayleen, sorry about what happened yesterday. I was thinking I could make it up to you. I know you like tea so I figured I'd take you out for tea and treats or something. Call me back, my number is-" I stopped listening.

"How the hell did Adrian get my number!?" I tried not to panic when I got ready for the day. I wore some old gray jeans with a large printed T-shirt with a pair of old black Converse and my large purse. It was Friday and I had to go to work, I worked at an old bookstore and had the entire place to myself for the most part. So I ended up searching the books and reading them, occasionally buying/renting them, very few people came in, most were either (human) hipsters or older folks, to which I was fine with. As I heard the bell on the door ring, I walked out of the romance section and nearly dropped my books.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I stammered out nervously as I backed myself into a corner like a scared animal.

"Relax, I'm going to buy some books." Adrian tried to show me he was harmless, but I honestly thought he was more dangerous than those other vampiric monsters. He was wearing a crisp baby blue shirt and a pair of designer navy blue jeans with expensive looking shoes (but everything he wore looked expensive).

"Fine, just hurry up, get what you need and leave." I said in an unwelcoming voice as I positioned myself behind the counter, my pepper spray ready to be used.

"Alright, but I was going to take you out to tea after you're done working." He smiled at me.

"How did you get my number, and how do you know where I work!?" I was trying to stay calm, but couldn't help but feel that he was stalking me.

"I have my ways." He winked as he walked towards the art history section. He stayed there for a while, asked me a couple of questions and then bought his books.

"You don't have to buy them." I said in a deadpan tone.

"You'll give them to me for free? How nice of you." He put his hand over his heart.

"No! I mean, you can rent them." I said in a little too loud of a tone.

"Oh, is it less expensive?" He seemed rather serious.

"Yes. And more practical, I mean for a 'starving' student and all." I nodded my head.

"I see, but what do you get out of it?" He asked as he leaned against the counter.

"N-nothing." I stammered.

"What do you get if I pay full price?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Listen, I get paid either way, the same amount. The owner is honestly a millionaire and is able to keep this place without having to worry about business too much. As you can tell, hardly anyone comes in here." I pointed to the empty entryway, until four familiar figures walked in. I must have gone noticeably pale as Adrian asked if I was ok, when he turned around he greeted the four men, apparently they knew each other. Now I was outnumbered five to one.

"Well, well, well I didn't know you worked here." One of the vampires said as I tried to find how to breath again.

"It's so nice to see you." Another said.

"It's been so long since we've seen you." The last one to walk in stammered slightly.

"Get out!" I yelled as they looked a little surprised.

"Well, that's terrible service, what do you say Ivashkov?" One of them looked at Adrian who was still trying to figure out why I was acting the way I was.

"You, you're all monsters!" I pointed at all of them as I began shaking.

"Hey, Jayleen, what's wrong?" Adrian tried to come around towards me as I began screaming.

"We just wanted to have a little fun." The four of them were encircling me as I began thrashing about.

"It's ok." Adrian held me as I froze.

"Everything's ok, they won't hurt you or do anything to you ever again." I felt myself calm down as I nodded my head.

"Get out." Adrian turned his attention to them as they laughed.

"Come on Adrian, look at her, how could you resist that." One of them pointed to me.

"She's terrified, what the hell did you do to her?" Adrian was clearly pissed.

"We just had one night with the girl." They kept talking on and on until they finally left, Adrian walked over to me and took me to the kitchen in the back area, getting me some lavender tea.

"Here." He handed me the cup as my hands began to shake again.

"I'm sorry." He said in a gentle voice as I took a long sip, tasting the lavender as well as the honey.

"I-it's ok. You didn't know." My voice was still a little shaky.

"What they do to girls is unacceptable." He looked dismayed and hurt.

"It's not right." I said in a low voice.

"What isn't?" His green-green eyes looked into my plain brown ones as my dark burgundy hair caressed my face.

"How you vampires manage to entrance humans; you did it to me. And you're all so goddamned handsome. It isn't right." I kept repeating it over and over again.

"So, you figured it out hu? But you are smart, very very smart." He smirked, showing his teeth for a moment as I nearly dropped my cup.

"Sorry, I'll conceal them." He smiled in his normal way.

"Adrian, why, why are you being so nice to me?" I looked at him with a confused look.

"Not all of us Moroi are monsters." Adrian told me about the Moroi, the damphirs, and the Strigoi.

"It makes sense, but why can't your queen keep those four in check?" I asked him, since apparently he'd had some experience with the whole drugging, raping, and drinking blood scenarios. At first I thought it was revolting but he did come to my aid, which meant he wasn't _that_ bad.

"So, I think you should close up shop early, I'll drive you home. I'm sure your boss will understand." Adrian put his hand on top of mine as I nodded my head. I called my boss and he agreed I needed rest, so he took me home and made sure I got in ok.

"You sure have a lot of books." He looked around my apartment as my dogs made sure to sniff him.

"Yea I do." I changed quickly and came back out to find my poodle and German Shepherd licking him to death.

"You know, I heard dogs are excellent judges of character." Adrian smiled brightly as I laughed.

"Yea they are. Princess, Jackie, come here." I hugged my girls as they gave me kissed.

"Bed." I said as they went to their beds.

"They're beautiful." Adrian stood and walked over to me.

"Thanks." I tucked some hair behind my ear.

"Hey listen, let's go out to breakfast tomorrow." His hands were in his pockets as he rocked on his heels. Was he nervous?

"I guess." I turned to look at the calendar when I heard him gasp.

"Jesus." Adrian cursed as I noticed my hair shifted behind me, my scares must have been showing.

"Oh that." I immediately covered them with my hands; there were several sets of bite marks on both sides of my neck as well as spread out on my entire body.

"They did this to you?" He put his hand on the side of my face.

"It's all in the past now right?" My eyes began to water.

"I'd never do anything to hurt you. You need to know that ok? And believe me when I say, you're beautiful and they had no right to do what they did to you. No one deserves to be taken advantage of, if I could take back the times I-"

"Adrian, it was a long time ago. And thank you." I put my hand over his.

"For what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"For proving I was wrong." I smiled.

"About what?" He still looked very confused.

"Not all vampires are monsters." I pulled away from him, but he moved closer to me as his lips were on my neck.

"Heaven help me." He whispered on my neck as he trailed kisses along my neck and cheek as I blushed. My breathing hitched when his hand was on my waist.

"I should go." He pulled away.

"Don't." I spoke before thinking, but then his shirt was off as I felt the need to sketch him. His pants were gone as was my giant shirt. Then my nipple was in his mouth as I moaned.

"Adrian." I begged as he moved slowly, he had so much experience, but I only had done it one time. He made each second aggravatingly sexy as I felt his teeth and tongue move along my skin. Then he lifted my hip over his leg as he brushed against me, we both moaned as I begged him for it.

"Stop teasing, I'm not a virgin." I looked at him sternly as he positioned himself at my entrance as he entered me and moved slowly until I asked for more.

"Fuck." I cursed as I felt myself climax

"I never thought you cussed." Adrian's voice was rough as his breathing increased.

"Don't stop, faster." I begged as he moved faster.

"Oh, I want more." I pleaded as he flipped me in a doggy-style, pounding me from behind.

"Fuck, I can't much longer." Adrian was growling as my walls clenched around him as I implored him for the unthinkable, I wanted that bite. I knew with those other four it was dirty and disgusting, but with Adrian it would mean more.

"You sure?" Adrian asked as I had to beg him once more. Then I felt that same ecstasy, his teeth sank into my shoulder as we came together. We collapsed onto the bed as I snuggled into him.

"God you're sexy." Adrian brushed my hair out of my face.

"I've got nothing on you." I smiled.

"Oh believe me, you do." He outlined my curves as I giggled.

"Adrian, do you have a place you're staying? I mean I'm having some hard times paying for my rent and-"

"I'll move in tomorrow." He perked up as I beamed.

"We can't do _this_ every night." I pointed between our naked bodies.

"Of course not, we'll do _this_ plenty more times during the day too." He teased as I playfully pushed him away.

"You don't think any less of me do you?" I asked, realizing I'd only met him a few days ago.

"Not even a little, if anything, it makes me more attracted to you." He kissed my lips as I smiled, then he flipped us so I sat on his face.

"How about seconds?" He had a devilish grin as moans filled the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, we showered together as he headed for his other apartment to get his things and came back. We got everything situated and went out for breakfast, working on assignments, then had sex again.

"Fuck, Adrian. Hu, I can't." I tried to stand but my legs were faltering.

"I got you." He held my thighs as he thrust in one more time as we came.

"I need to sit down." I somehow made it to the bed as he laid down.

"Let's take the girls for a walk." He held my hand as I nodded. We washed up, got dressed and he walked Princess (my poodle) as I walked Jackie (my German Shepherd). We got some onlookers as he shrugged and kept going. When we got back to the apartment, I checked the mail and found a letter from my parents. I frowned when I read its contents.

"What is it?" He looked at me with a worried expression.

"My parents are going to court to work out the divorce and they want me there, they said they'll wait until I'm on break." My heart ached whenever I thought about my dysfunctional family.

"I'm so sorry." Adrian hugged me as we went back and had something to drink as the dogs had some water and fell asleep. We went to lay down as I curled up into him as he held me.

"Twenty years gone to waste." I said as I sighed.

"Shit happens." Adrian kissed me over and over again.

"Adrian, please promise me you'll never cheat on me." I looked into his beautiful green eyes.

"Never." He put his hands around my face as we lost ourselves in the night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, do you have everything?" Adrian looked at me as I nodded my head.

"I'll only be gone for a couple of days. You sure you'll be ok with Princess?" I asked him as he agreed. I couldn't take both of them and he agreed he'd take care of her.

"Everything will be fine." He kissed me again as I left with a heavy heart. I was surprised at how normal everything was. Eventually people stopped staring at us, there were still whispers as well as more guys hitting on me, since I started to dress a little more feminine. But Adrian was always there by my side and I'd realized I loved being around him. He made me feel so alive and he was being so good to me; he told me that he used to smoke and drink like crazy but since he started taking some mood stabilizer pills he feels much healthier. We've both been doing well in school and are graduating in a year, to which brings up about a million questions. What are we going to do with ourselves? I wanted to be an artist and he said he wanted to use his art in order to be a teacher. That also leaves living arrangements, I didn't want to live in that small apartment for that much longer. And our relationship, I didn't know where it was heading, but I knew it was more than just sex. The next few days went by quickly, my parents getting what they wanted as I drove home with Jackie in the back sleeping.

"I'm home!" I opened the door as Jackie lunged at Princess, they greeted each other as I went to the bedroom to put my things away when I noticed rose petals were everywhere, as were candles and incense. I looked to see Adrian laying on the bed with nothing but a tie on.

"Welcome home." His voice was rugged as I stripped and practically jumped on him.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He asked as I kissed his neck.

"I missed you so much." I moved my hips as he grunted.

"I've masturbated so many times thinking about you." He whispered in my ear as he sucked at my neck.

"Fuck." I cursed as he thrust his hips, meeting my pace.

"I don't know how I ever got by without this." His voice was choppy and lustful as I called out his name, the bed squeaked as I felt sorry for our neighbors. We came and fell over as I hugged him.

"I don't ever want to leave your side." I kissed his chest as he whispered words of love in my ear.

"So, I was looking at some houses in some other states." He said as I felt a little surprised.

"Really?" I looked at him curiously.

"Yep, there are a couple with some land, so the girls can run around." He played with my hair as I kissed him again, tasting him as I smiled with a devilish grin. Then I put him in my mouth, bobbing my head up and down as he grunted, growled and moaned until he came.

"You're such a seductress." He pulled my hips towards his face as I nearly came when his lips came in contact with my clit.

"Adrian." I moaned as I came within a minute.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh Adrian, you're so funny." A snobbish Moroi kept touching Adrian as I nearly ripped my napkin. I tried to keep my cool but was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Adrian was insistent that I go with him to court and get to know his parents. So far, I hated it. I felt so out of place, even in this gorgeous emerald green dress with glittering diamonds and my hair curled. As stunning as I looked, I clearly didn't belong. And I understood Adrian was charming and tended to attract the opposite sex, but this was ridiculous! They were all over him as if they were going to eat him.

"Excuse me, I need some air." I tried not to grit my teeth as I nearly stormed outside, not caring how chilly it was. I could see my breath as I cursed to myself as I nearly started walking back to our hotel. I began walking around to stay warm, rubbing my arms as I heard two voices; I listened more closely and recognized them.

"Adrian, I do wish you'd stop playing games with that human girl and date your own kind. A damphir even, but not a stupid human." It was the beautiful blonde that was flirting with him earlier. Then I heard Adrian speak.

"Well you know me, I never take anything seriously." He was using his sexy voice; I wanted to scream.

"Uhh, I could just kill him." I muttered to myself as I stormed off to the hotel room with my fur coat in hand, once I was out of the cold I was about ready to throw it away; that and anything else Adrian bought me. I got into the elevator when a few good looking Moroi jumped in. They stared at me as I was about ready to go off on them. I got off on my floor and stomped to my room, trying to put my key in but it didn't work.

"Damn it." I tried to stay quiet but it wasn't easy.

"It's the other way." I turned to see a beautiful girl standing behind me with dark brown-black hair and brown eyes with gold speckles in them. She had on a tight fitting red dress and a pair of silver stiletto heels.

"Oh." I turned it and managed to get it open.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"No problem." She nodded and turned to leave, until she turned back around again.

"Are you here with someone?" She asked as she looked at me with concern.

"Yea, but that doesn't matter anymore. After tonight, if I never see _him_ again I'd be fine with that." I said as I felt tempted to pour myself some vodka.

"Ah, I see. Adrian tends to be a handful." The girl said as I probably gave her the dirtiest look.

"Oh so you dated _him_ too?" I was cold to her, and I didn't even know her.

"It was a long time ago, but I actually broke his heart." She rubbed the back of her head as I felt bad.

"What'd you do to him? I thought he never took anything seriously." I rolled my eyes.

"It's a long story, but bottom line I cheated on him and left him for another guy I'd already been in love with. I used him and tossed him aside, he didn't deserve it." She looked at me with somber eyes.

"That's awful." I said as I sighed.

"What's your name?" She asked me as she took a step forward.

"Jayleen." I said as I looked up at her.

"I'm Rose." She shook my hand as she took a step back again.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you too, and hey I know Adrian can be a little crazy sometimes, but he's a good guy. Just give him a chance and let him know you're no joke and you need him to take this relationship seriously." She put her hand on my shoulder as I nodded. We said goodnight to each other as I went to change, I began packing my things. It was too late to leave now but I needed a shower and wanted to be ready for the morning. I watched a depressing movie and curled up under the covers until I fell asleep. Suddenly I heard the door click as my eyes shot open. I heard giggling, along with a very drunk sounding Adrian walk in.

"Well, here we are." He laughed as the girl began giggling again.

"Ok, now let's get naked. I'll even let you bite me if you want." She was completely drunk and clearly a slut.

"I don't think it's such a good idea." Adrian started as I shot out of bed, tears streaming down my eyes.

"Jayleen." He breathed as I got my things and walked out. I didn't care where I was going, but I wasn't going to be in the same room as _him_. Suddenly I heard approaching footsteps as I kept walking.

"Jayleen, wait." Adrian tried to grab my arm as I yanked it away and faced him as he began taking steps backwards.

"Don't! I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses and I certainly don't want to listen to you make up some bull shit excuse as to why you brought that slut back to our room! Or why you ignored me all night long! And your parents! Ha, I know they hated me." I was furious and even saw Adrian flinch.

"They didn't hate you." He tried to sound calm.

"They called me a feeder!" I screamed as people were starting to look out their doors.

"They're incompetent." Adrian shrugged.

"You're incompetent!" I was pulling at my hair as Adrian tried again to explain himself.

"You're not the man I fell in love with." My voice lowered as Adrian looked pained.

"Jay-" His voice was shaky.

"Adrian, save it. I don't want _this anymore_." I looked at him with disgust.

"Just let me-" He tried to reach out for me but I stepped away.

"Save it." I said in an icy voice as I nearly ran to the lobby to call a cab to the airport.


	6. Chapter 6

Months went by before I even thought to call him back. At times he was all sobs when he left messages on my voicemail, other times he wrote me exquisite poems, sending me them and paintings, but I refused to see him or make contact. I just couldn't talk to him. I couldn't face him. I bet he was seeing that blonde on the side. Every time I thought about them together, I got furious. Then there was a knock at the door, Jackie and Princess began barking and wagging their tail as I got the door. Then Adrian walked in with three bouquets of tri-colored roses, presents and the worst looking beard I've ever seen.

"Please just let me talk." He looked horrible, like he hadn't slept in weeks, or months even.

"On one condition, don't you try to win me over. I want facts and I'll need time to think them over." I took the flowers and put them in vases as Adrian waited on the couch. I sat across from him with my arms crossed as I tried to relax, but it wasn't working.

"Listen, I was a total jackass and I had way too much to drink. And that Moroi girl, Vivian meant nothing to me. It's true I was flirting with her and she was flirting with me. Then the next thing I know you're gone and I'm trying to get to our room and Vivian helped me and you got upset." His green eyes were so sad; pleading me to forgive him.

"And did you _do_ anything with her?" I looked at him with a fierce gaze.

"Of course not!" He looked insulted.

"So you didn't kiss her, take her in your arms, sleep with her or next to her?" I began shaking my head.

"Well, we hugged and she kissed me. But I didn't kiss back!"

"Did you stop her?" I held my arms closer to myself.

"Well, no, but-"

"Huh, typical. I've heard enough. Get out, and tell that bitch Vivian she can have you whenever she wants, 'cause I'm sure as hell done with you." I stood and walked towards the front door.

"But-" He started as he watched me.

"Out Adrian." I sighed as he stood and slouched his way through the door.

"I'll never stop loving you." He said to my as my heart broke.

"Well you'll just have to live with it." I said as I nearly slammed the door on him, sliding down as I began to cry. Suddenly my phone rang as I jumped, searching my pockets for it as I picked up.

"Hello?" I knew my voice was shaking.

"I was an idiot and don't deserve you, but please, I can't stand to leave you alone to cry because of me." His voice was soothing and calm as I stood to open the door to see him standing there. He walked in and I stood there frozen. The sun was going down and it made him look like he had a golden crown shining around him. Then I blinked and his arms were around me as I began sobbing.

"I hate you." I said as I tried to push against him.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear in a gentle voice as my sobs grew louder.

"Why are you doing this to me? I don't want to be like my parents. I don't want us to hate each other, I don't want you to be untrustworthy and I don't want to be bitchy. I know we'll argue and disagree but I can't stand the sight of you with another woman. It kills me." I said sobbing into his expensive wrinkled white shirt.

"I'm so sorry; I don't deserve you I know; I know I caused you a lot of pain. I won't drink ever again, I swear." He sounded so honest and I wanted to believe him.

"Adrian, I have to see it." I looked at him with honest eyes.

"See what?" He looked a little confused.

"Progress." I told him as he nodded his head. The first thing he did was shave that ridiculous beard. We took it one step at a time, he stayed on the couch for about a month before I let him anywhere near the bed. Another three months passed before I even thought about having sex with him. But I still didn't want to be with him sexually, so we both suffered in a way. I think Adrian was trying to be sexier than usual, walking around shirtless or in his underwear. I kept fully clothed around him, I didn't let my guard down. We talked and managed to not argue after every meal (which lasted for about four months). Then one afternoon when I was walking to class, I saw a really cute (human) guy approaching me as I pulled my blue and pink Roxy baseball cap down. I was wearing a large black zip-down sweater with a large Batman shirt and a pair of tight navy jeans and old pink high-top converse. My burgundy hair was semi-curled and I had some makeup to bring out my brown eyes. He was tall, almost as tall as Adrian, with blue eyes, a tan, and a pair of baggy shorts, a tight fitted white T-shirt and a pair of flip-flops. He definitely looked like a surfer with wavy blond hair and a strut for a walk; he was probably a model.

"Hey." He purred as I tried to avoid eye contact.

"What do you want?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"Nothing, just a couple of numbers." He handed me his phone number as I stood there, debating whether or not to take it.

"Why would I need that?" I looked at him with a quizzical gaze.

"In case you, ya know, get lonely or something." He tried to act cool and coy but I wasn't buying it.

"What do I look like, a hooker or something?" I walked past him as he caught up with me, grabbing my arm.

"Hey, I just figured if you dated that Adrian guy, you must offer something." He scoffed as he looked at me suggestively, I slapped him and he pinned me against the wall, nearly snarling.

"You little bitch." He growled at me, I spit in his eye and kneed him in the balls as he screamed. Suddenly I ran into someone.

"What's wrong?" It was Adrian.

"Some asshole thought I was a fucking hooker." I turned to look away from him as Adrian looked pissed.

"What asshole?" He looked around as I pointed to "surfer dude" on the ground writhing in pain.

"Todd?" Adrian said in a confused voice.

"A-Adrian, your little bit-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. You stay away from her, she's too good for you. If you want someone easy, I'll give you a thousand different numbers, but hers isn't one of them." Adrian sounded threatening, just like when those four Morois were trying to take advantage of me again.

"Adrian, we'll be late for class." I grabbed his arm as we walked over to our first class of the day. He caught my waist and kissed me. I smiled against his lips as he looked deep into my eyes. We continued to walk to class, sitting there with Adrian's hand on my knee, the entire time had me on edge. I could feel a sort of electricity flowing through me as the temptation to sit on his lap and make-out with him increased with each passing second. Then we had three more classes to go until we finally headed home, had a quick snack and took the girls out for a walk. As we made something for ourselves and fed the dogs, I went to the bedroom and pulled out my mint green and black lace lingerie as I heard the door open. Adrian's mouth dropped as he cursed, stripped down and jumped on the bed.

"You're a goddess." He kissed me neck as I moaned.

"Mmm, and you're a god." I whispered in his ear.

"Fuck, I've wanted you for so long." He rubbed against my leg as I whimpered.

"I hate it when you tease." I breathed as he put his hands over my medium sized breasts.

"So soft." He observed as he smirked as my hips thrust upwards. His fingers slowly moved over my exposed skin, followed by a trail of kisses. Butterflies emerged in my stomach as I felt a growing wetness and the urge for him to be inside me. Then he finally made it to my panties as he spread my legs and pulled them off as I gasped when his lips met my clit.

"Uh, god don't stop. Fuck." I felt my hips move on their own as he sucked and used his tongue. He got up to unclasp my bra as he put his quivering member between my breasts and began to move his hips as I stuck my tongue out.

"Fuck." He cursed over and over again as I moved my tongue around until he came.

"No more waiting." I requested as he nodded his head, lifted me up, kissed me and entered me. He moved slowly until I told him to move faster as the bed creaked.

"Fuck, Jayleen. Huh, god you're so tight." He moved faster as he pushed my legs nearly over my head as they smashed against my breasts, my nipples pressed against my thighs as I moaned loudly. I didn't even know if I was speaking English until I came, saying his name like an anthem as he thrust a few more times before cumming. Then he pulled out, my legs laying flat on the bed as I tried to catch my breath.

"Oh my god." He breathed as I smiled, feeling like I was glowing.

"Oh, you were amazing." I kissed him as he smiled.

"You're so sexy." He whispered in my ear as he sucked my neck.

"Adrian, I love you." I sat on his lap and practically purred.

"I love you Jayleen." He smiled as I put my arms around him and kissed his neck. We fell asleep and got up the next day, had coffee and decided we'd go to the bookstore for the day.

"Oh, what's this?" I looked at a book about erotic tales involving vampires and humans. I sat down and began reading, Adrian was looking at the art history section. I crossed my legs as I read the fist chapter slowly as my finger traced my lip. A few times I blushed, then suddenly there was a hand on my leg.

"Well hello there." It was a Moroi guy I'd never seen before.

"Can I help you?" I pulled my leg away as he looked me up and down.

"I was wondering if Adrian was around. By the way, I love that book." He smirked at me as I blushed.

"I've never read it." I closed it and put it back.

"I heard my name." Adrian was over in a flash, his arm protectively around me as I held him tight. The Moroi looked between us and chuckled.

"So the rumors are true. You're dating a human." He kept his voice just above a whisper, but no one would have heard us unless they were very close.

"I am, got a problem with it?" Adrian gave him a dirty look as I held him tighter.

"No, not at all. I hear the Ivashkov family doesn't approve." He smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"We don't give a flying fuck about what other people think." I said defiantly as Adrian looked at me rather stunned.

"Feisty human mate you have there." The Moroi chuckled again as I nearly snarled.

"She is feisty, and she is my mate; neither of which are concerns of yours. Don't you have a feeder to get to or something?" Adrian asked with a fierce tone.

"Of course, just stopping by." He walked off as Adrian took a deep breath.

"Find anything good?" He asked as he hugged me.

"Well, there's this vampire/human erotica I was reading. It was pretty good, but now I'm just horny." I looked at him with a pouted gaze.

"Well luckily for you, the art section is deserted." He growled in my ear as we nearly ran over there. We looked around and there was no one around. He unzipped his pants, ripped a hole in my nylons and pulled my panties to the side. He got me wet enough as I managed to keep my mouth shut, we found a table and he laid me on it and thrust inside me as the table was squeaking slightly. Adrian cursed in my ear as my legs wrapped around his hips as I began to moan.

"Ehhh, Adrian." I covered my mouth as he grunted until he finally kissed me to keep me quiet. He sucked at my tongue as he moved faster until we came.

"Man, we better get home." Adrian held my hand as we laughed when we opened the door. Suddenly I was thrust on the bed as he stripped me of everything but my nylons. We made love all night and the following day. It's true we were always confronted about our relationship, but we took it one day at a time. We were happy and that's all that mattered to us.

End


End file.
